pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection
Under resurrection or resurrection is the resurrection of a person from the dead meant. The three Abrahamic religions, Judaism , Christianity and Islam , preach a resurrection from the dead. Content * 1 Development of the Christian concept of the Bible ** 1.1 Resurrection of Jesus according to Christianity ** 1.2 Christian vision * 2 dead in the Bible who lived, ** 2.1 Elijah and Elisha ** 2.2 Gospels ** 2.3 Early Church * 3 Resurrection at the end of time * 4 Resurrections according millenarianism * 5 Resurrection in Islam * 6 See also of the Christian concept of the Bible edit Usually not much attention in the Hebrew Bible given to a resurrection and a final judgment. The tomb is Hades (Sheol), and it is important to live well on earth, for in the grave is only darkness. 1 The Hebrew text of The Wisdom of Sirach , which originated around 200 BC. has the same perspective (eg 7:17). 2 The Greek translation, however, originated around 132 v. Chr., the righteous gives a view of an afterlife. Around 168 v. Chr. the revolt of the Maccabees occurred. 2 Maccabees 7:42 tells of a mother who sees put to death seven sons. She loves them, that the resurrection of the dead will be the reward for martyrdom. Also the resurrection of the dead in Daniel 12: 4 describes, refers to the struggle of the Maccabees. The Wisdom of Solomon , written around the beginning of the era, such as in 2: 4, it is clear that after death a thing is put right. Jesus points out that God's name will not connect to kill. So when he called the God of the patriarchs, you may conclude that living or will revive: Gospel according to Luke 20: 24-47. Resurrection of Jesus according to Christianity [ edit ] The Resurrection of Christ (of) the dead is an essential part of the Christian faith. There are two different testimonies about the resurrection. * The tomb was found empty, according to the above three Gospels and the Gospel of Mark 16. * Jesus appeared to his disciples (one to 500 at a time), which Paul around the year 56, many still do in life, according to the First Epistle to the Corinthians chapter 15: 5-8, further the gospels Matthew , Luke andJohn . According to the New Testament with the Resurrection of Christ, something has fundamentally changed. Christ dies no more, and who connects with him have eternal life. For the Apostle Paul and many Christians after him was the resurrection of Christ is the core of his faith 3 and the answer to the meaninglessness of human existence. Already in the time of the New Testament was a breaking point with the elite of Hellenistic society. Philosophers "mocked" the idea of a resurrection 4 and Porcius Festus ( procurator of Judea from 60 to 62 AD.) thought that Paul had become insane when he spoke of the resurrection. 5 In modern times it is no different: according to the prevailing opinion is resurrection from the dead is not possible and it is considered a matter of faith. Christian vision [ edit ] Among Christians there are different interpretations of Jesus' resurrection as a historical fact or as an article of faith: * Orthodox Christians will indicate that resurrection is deemed impossible, because it has never been observed. If, however, points such observations in advance of the hand, there is a circular argument. Of Christ's resurrection, there have been many witnesses according to the New Testament. 6 * Rudolf Bultmann states that the resurrection "took place in the subjective experience of the disciples, not in the public arena of history". 7 * Karl Barth on the other hand believes in the resurrection as a historical fact, but does not consider it possible to explore this historical fact. The grave can for example have been empty since the body was stolen.Thus the Gospel remains a matter of faith. 8 Dead in the Bible who revived [ edit ] Rembrandt: Resurrection of Lazarus Who consider the Bible the same way as other historical sources, will require extraordinary evidence for extraordinary events. There one sees the Bible as a source, the Gospels are only one source. For the historical-critical method, this means that one is looking for an alternative explanation for the origin of resurrection stories. For those who believe that Christ is risen, it is not hard to believe that miracles can happen. After all, if God can intervene in our reality, everything is possible. The Bible tells of three events in the story cycle of Elijah and Elisha ; four events in the life of Jesus; and once or twice in the early church. Elijah and Elisha [ edit ] # The son of Elijah's hostess. In I Kings 17: 17-24 says that the son of Elijah 's hostess died. The woman believed that Elijah had edited. Elijah took the child to his room and prayed to God to awaken the child back to life, what happened. # The son of the Shunammite. In 2 Kings 4: 8 dies the son of the hostess of Elisha to heatstroke . The mother takes on Elisha, these prays with the body and then he the boy alive again to the parent. # A funeral at Elisha's grave. In 2 Kings 13: 20,21 is a body hastily ordered to earth in a grave where the deceased Elisa already in it. Revives the dead. edit # The son of the widow of Nain. In Luke 7: 11-15 Jesus came into the city of Nain , where he witnessed a funeral. The deceased was a young man, the son of a widow. At Jesus' command, the young man came alive on the bier. # The daughter of Jairus. In Mark 5: 22-43 and Luke 8: 41-56 we are told that Jesus was called by a leader of the synagogue , Jairus , whose twelve-year-old daughter was dying. She died before Jesus came to her, but got up again at his command. # Lazarus of Bethany. Lazarus was the brother of Mary and Martha , and a good friend of Jesus. In John 11 says that Jesus called in because he was sick, but Jesus did not hurry. When Jesus in Bethany,Lazarus was dead for four days and already buried. At the command of Jesus, he came alive from the tomb. # Upon the death of Jesus. Matthew 27: 52-53 states that at the time of Jesus' death many dead saints rose from their graves and appeared in Jerusalem. Early Church [ edit ] # Dorcas at Lydda. In Acts 9:36 gives Peter died a Christian, Tabitha Dorcas, back to life. # Eutychus at Troas (?). In Acts 20: 9 Eutychus falls asleep during the sermon and falls from third floor down. Paul lay on the body, puts his arms around him and said not to be alarmed, for the boy lives. Resurrection at the end of time [ edit ] Following the tradition of Judaism , Christianity and Islam comes at the ' end of time 'a general resurrection of mankind. On the Day of Judgement , all people from the first man Adam are dead rise again to be judged by God . Resurrections according millenarianism [ edit ] According to some Christian millenarian groups, there are several resurrections. 9 * The first resurrection . The resurrection of the deceased Christians since Easter at the "first coming" of Christ "in the air." This is when the " Rapture "occurs and all Christians, then the living and the resurrected will be judged. * The second resurrection . At the foundation of the millennium , the deceased Christians during the reign of the Antichrist died violently (as a martyr ) resurrected after they receive their reward. * The third resurrection . The general resurrection of the rest of all the dead since the first man Adam . This takes place at the Last Judgment . in Islam edit One of the conditions of the Islamic faith is to believe in the Day of Judgment. As part of this must include also believed in the resurrection of the dead from the graves and the handover of everyone's book, in which the actions of his or her listed. 10 After the death is the soul in principle first in barzakh . This is a kind of sleep state and is the period between a person's death and his resurrection on the Day of Judgement . According to Islam, will on that day GodHimself take on the role of judge (Qadi), everyone's deeds weigh and decide if it akhirah of everyone in paradise (djenna) or in the Hellfire (Jahannam) will be. 11 Within Islam is generally assumed that it is a last judgment pronounced in the presence of God. 10 This means that the person does not appear for God or will see him. The first time blow the trumpet by Israfiel on the Last Day, all living creatures die on the earth and the world together, and all the surrounding are crushed and disappear. For the second time Israfiel blows, all creatures will again be brought to life by God and gathered a vast plain to the ordeal. 10 Everyone is placed in front of his prophets and interrogated. Muhammad is thereby the only one to do the right intercession with God. The deeds during life written down in a book and these deeds are weighed at the resurrection of the scale. 12 The good ones get below the book with recorded deeds during their lives in their right hand while the others get it in their left. The Islamic conception does not provide a purgatory or limbo for those who can go by force majeure in heaven. 13 However, sometimes staying in hell seen as a temporary, cathartic punishment.